And, Action!
by WhoKnowsWhatIMeant
Summary: You weren't really fond of people. If you could avoid human contact, you did. You never expected to be drawn in by a crazy bunch of theatre geeks and you definitely never thought you'd fall in love. But here you are. Pentatonix Imagine


You had been at this University for a long time; you just never really participated in anything. Having been bullied in high school you were now terrified of it possibly happening again. This meant that friends were rarely made, but it was okay. You would prefer to remain unknown than known as that poor kid they found beat up in the parking lot. You attended class when you needed to but otherwise you avoided the place as much as possible. You didn't have the thrilling social life all the movies promised you would suddenly acquire when you left high school but you were fine with that. People always ended up disappointing you in the end.

You walked toward the parking lot in a hurry, hoping to get to your car as quickly and with as little incident as possible. Halfway there you passed a group of people who were talking amongst themselves, rather loudly. They looked like the members of the musical theatre group that your university had. They seemed to be discussing a project they were all working on. You were interested and so you walked towards them, but kept yourself hidden by crouching behind a small tree that separated you.

"Guys we just need someone to film, it's not that hard!" one of them said in quite a high pitched but obviously masculine voice.

"Yeah well if it's that easy then go find someone Mitch!" a girl grumbled – at least you were pretty sure it was a girl.

"Fine then. I'll be back soon - and with a director!" declared the first voice, who you were now aware was Mitch.

"No stop! Just calm down you guys." Ordered an incredibly deep voice. You didn't know people were capable of speaking that low!

"Yeah My brother's right, we'll find someone. Don't worry. Let's just agree to ask everyone we see. We're bound to find someone that way." Barely distinguishable through laughter came another guy. No wonder they were in musical theatre - their voices were gorgeous when they spoke; you wondered at how they would sound when they sang.

You stood from where you were and began to walk away when one of them looked up in your direction. You panicked and started to walk faster toward your car when you heard someone you didn't recognise from earlier calling after your retreating form.

"Hey! Excuse me, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" You turned around only to see the source of the voice standing about 5 feet away and towering over you. "Because, I don't know if your mom ever taught you this, but that's pretty rude." This came from a blonde man with the most beautiful blue eyes you had ever seen. His hair was so blonde it was almost white, and you wondered if it was natural or had been dyed to look that way. "Well hello? Do you not speak or something?" He asked, breaking you out of the trance his hair and eyes had put you in.

"Oh… God… I… uh…" You stammered out, wincing when you realised how stupid that sounded. "No." you tried again "I mean, yes, but I wasn't meaning to. I was just walking past and your conversation just caught my attention, I'm so sorry." you looked at the ground, embarrassed to the point that you just wanted the ground to disappear beneath your feet.

"Hey it's not that big of a deal don't worry." he hastily backpedalled, trying to make you fell less stupid, you guessed. It didn't work. The embarrassment was just growing the longer you spent standing next to him.

"No I feel really bad I'm sorry I know it was rude I really didn't mean to…" You stammered quickly, the words tumbling out as a jumble of letters rather than coherent words. "I really have to be going. I'm sorry." you spun around to walk away but you stopped when you heard him calling you again.

"Considering you know the whole conversation, I guess this is worth a shot. Do you know anyone who is currently studying film here? Cause getting a director is kind of a huge thing that we need to get done right now and it's not really working out for us too well."

"I am." you whispered so softly you could hardly believe you had said it out loud.

"Sorry what was that? I don't have superhuman hearing you know."

You turned around. Even if he hated you for eavesdropping you could always offer to direct for them. It would make it up to them for you rudely listening in on their conversation. "I am studying film." You admitted, with slightly more confidence than the first time.

"Oh really? That's awesome, Eavesdropper! Would you be willing to direct a music video?" probed the tall blonde human you were battling to look in the eye.

"I have a name." you replied indignantly.

"Whoa someone can't take a joke." He said slightly under his breath and followed up with a louder "and what might that name be?"

You told him your name and asked for his. "Scott Hoying at your service," he crooned cockily. "Now, about directing?"

"Well it's the least I could do after you caught me eavesdropping on one of your conversations, which I am really sorry about by the way."

"All forgiven. Promise you'll do it?" He pleaded.

You thought about it for a bit. Directing meant participating and participating meant putting your carefully constructed people barriers at risk – but they were desperate and you sort of owed them. Hesitantly you complied, "Yeah I guess so"

"Great!" Scott yelled, jumping up and down on the spot "HEY GUYS! Eavesdropper here's going to direct for us!"

Grabbing you by the arm he pulled you down toward where the rest of the group was sitting. He repeated his previous statement which was greeted with cheers and claps from all four of the other members of the group. Each got up to hug you and introduce themselves. You weren't really used to the physical contact and so weren't really sure how to react.

They stopped hugging and celebrating and sat down to discuss ideas with you. You felt really out of place and still couldn't meet their eyes. You weren't really sure if this was all going to work out but you knew for certain that this was going to be interesting.

**A/N : Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! **  
** PS. Every time you review a baby fairy gets its wings! **


End file.
